Darklord
by Because I'm so Original
Summary: A player from the NA servers comes to the new world. What sort of trouble could he pose to Ainz or will he be an Allie? Maybe, maybe not. OC centered fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf in the New World**

Only a few minutes remained until the end of YGGDRASIL. A fact that seemed so unreal to him as he looked at his profile. How long had he spent on this build? How many hours of grinding did he commit to? The exploits and bugs he had to discover in order to make this build a possibility.

To know it was all for nothing should've been devastating to him, instead he found himself grinning.

Upon notifying the player base, the GM's running the NA server for YGGDRASIL announced one final hurrah. A guild war so massive and consequences so dire that they decided to call it the 'Twilight of the Gods'. In this once in a lifetime event each guild was tasked with conquering and annihilating all other guilds. Those that fell here would have their characters deleted and their equipment plundered. Even NPCs weren't safe from this rule, however they could also be assimilated into one's ranks after obtaining the opposing guild's weapon.

It was for this lone event that he found himself not mourning for the end but rather excited to see how far he could go. Of the nine worlds he was only conquering seven, as he agreed with his other two guildmates that he'd that he'd leave both Helheim and Jotunheim to those two given their connection to them.

For the entirety of the event he went around each and every base and pillaged and plundered. Endlessly cutting down those that tried to fight back. His armies clashed against the defending forces of his newest targets only to be silenced with precision. While he had lost many of his mass produced and mercenary NPCs, it didn't make much of a difference as their numbers grew with each new conquest.

But what now? What now as the lost guild base had fallen by his hand? What was left for him to do now that he'd completed his own quest? The Twilight of the Gods was over and while he might've not been able to beat every guild underneath his heel, he did manage to get a rather big chunk.

6:59:09

In the end he figured it didn't really matter now, with only a minute left until the shutdown.

6:59:19

This was the end of the line and there wasn't anything he could do to change that.

6:59:29

Still he couldn't help but smile as he sat in his personal chambers inside his guild base.

6:59:39

Hopefully the next game he and his friends played together would be this much fun if not more so.

6:59:49

He had a good run.

6:59:59

Truly it was an honor.

7:00:00

7:00:01

"_This isn't right. I should've been forced out of the game by now. Instead I'm still inside the guild base."_ He thought to himself, "_On top of that why is my HUD missing? None of this makes sense."_

"Hmm." He was surprised by the sound coming from him, his voice was different, deeper than before, "It seems the game has become reality, yeeessss."

He found himself drawing out the "yes" unconsciously, surprisingly it fit rather well with this new voice of his.

"Strange, I'm certain I should be freaking out, that it shouldn't be so easy coming to this conclusion and accepting it." He raised his right hand, he could feel the weight of the armor he was wearing.

"Yet, there is no feeling of panic, no feeling of worry, just a cold sense of apathy. Perhaps one of my passives is the culprit? Yes. If I had to make a wager it must be the **[Ancient One's Mind]**." He felt a growing sense of intrigue, after all if one passive was able to make the transition from game to reality so simple then what of his other skills?

"Milord, something is wrong." A gruff voice spoke out interrupting his train of thought.

The owner of the voice was a man dressed in heavy silver plate mail with accents of dark blue and a sash of matching color worn across his torso. His face was mostly obscured by a massive beard but his left eye was clearly covered by a brown eye-patch. He wore a helm that had five large feathers fanned out in a crown formation. At his sides were a claymore and a tankard.

"Toddy, please elaborate." The player asked why touching the side of his face mask.

"The surrounding area of the Scourge Foundry of Ragnarok has completely changed. We're no longer in Midgard, as a matter of fact no one seems to know where we are." Toddy explained.

"Gather your men, head to one of the Landing Castles and await further orders." He instructed much to the other man's excitement.

"Oh? Are we going to war once again?" Toddy asked with a glint in his eye.

"No. But I have a shaking suspicion that something isn't right and until I know for certain what that is I want you and the troops on standby just in case." The player answered.

"It shall be done milord!" The bearded man exclaimed before taking off.

"So, the NPCs are alive as well, that makes things easier. But it begs the question of how they'll all react. Their settings made it so that they'd all be loyal to me and the other guild members for one reason or another, however I can't rule out the possibility that they could turn on me. After all free will is something I can't account for. But then again, I sunk a lot of my levels into leadership classes. Yes, if everything from the game has been translated into reality then keeping my subjects in check should be easy." He stroked his chin, he knew he had work to do.

For now he'd need to figure out where he was and how to proceed. He left his chambers and headed towards the chambers of one of his personal NPCs. The inside of the room was modeled after a standard office with a large desk made of what looked to be mahogany with various potted plants scattered around. Sitting at the desk was a large tarasque that was currently playing a game of chess against a metal construct that was in a humanoid shape.

"Father, what brings you here?" The tarasque asked looking at the player.

"If I had to guess I'd say it has to do with the sudden change in our surroundings." The construct suggested and the player nodded.

"That's correct, I was hoping to have Klaus accompany me down below." The player explained.

"Of course it would be an honor to accompany you, father." The tarasque, named Klaus, nodded in agreement.

"As for you Grigori, I need you to send out some of your sentries to scout out the area in a 10 kilameter radius." The player ordered the construct, Grigori.

"I'm already on it, so far we've only found a city a few clicks east of the Scourge Foundry." Grigori said taking a bow.

"A city? In that case I'll be taking a Landing Castle and heading in that direction. They could be a good source of information, yes." The player stroked his chin.

"Lord, are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know if the locals are savage or not. I'd suggest to stay and let one of us take care of it." Grigori pointed out.

"No. That won't be necessary, after all it's the job of the king to handle diplomatic situations." The player once again found himself stretching out the "no".

"My apologies I meant no disrespect." Grigori bowed further.

"There's no need for that. Your suggestion came from good intentions so I don't find it insulting. However keep in mind that even if the locals are hostile I can easily take care of it myself." The player waved his hand.

"Of course, I'd never doubt you and your power, father." Grigori said before standing back up.

"Good, good. Now come Klaus. We have work to do." The player said gaining the attention of the tarasque.

"Right away!" He exclaimed happily leaving his desk and walking on all fours allowing the player to ride atop him.

While traversing the halls of the Scourge Foundry, the player took note of all the NPCs that populate the guild base. Most where duplicates of Grigori, his sentries. While the next most common were of masked NPCs fully clad in black clothes his personal Spawn NPCs that came with one of his job classes. The others were various custom NPCs that either he assimilated or that he and his guildmates had created, regardless of their backgrounds they all bowed and knelt when they saw him pass by.

The player was certain he should've felt something at the prospect of being treated as a gody idol, rather if it was excitement or an overwhelming sense of panic he wasn't sure. All he felt regarding the treatment of the NPCs was how it felt like nothing, as if he had spent his whole life living like this.

While thinking over his skills he recalled one that might help with the situation at hand the **[Wolf Among Us]**. It was a skill used to keep his status as a heteromorphic player a secret while at the cost of deactivating some of his passive, one of which was the **[Ancient One's Mind]** skill which he was certain was what was making him feel so apathetic towards everything. He decided to use it.

And then the feelings of dread, fear, panic, trepidation and dismay all came to the surface all at once.

He screamed startling the tarasque he was riding on.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Emperor's New Wolf**

Wrong. Wrong. Everything was wrong, that's all he could think of as he walked about the halls. Ever since the player had activated his **[Wolf Among Us]** ability his sense of humanity and emotions came flooding back in a manner that initially brought pain with it, something he had to lie about when it came to explaining his freak out to the NPCs. Luckily they bought any excuse he gave them even extremely tall tales.

Currently he was in one of the Landing Castles overlooking the rest of the foundry. The Scourge Foundry of Ragnarok was in essence a mobile fortress that traversed through the sky. Back in the game it was considered to be one of the largest dungeons in the NA server with a total of a hundred floors plus its nine Landing Castles, which were detachable towers each a mile in length and capable of their own movement. The cost to maintain the guild base was staggering but the player and his friends managed thanks to their more aggressive playstyle and frequent squeaker hunts, which had nearly gotten them banned a few times.

Klaus was by his side as the Landing Castle started its descent to the ground level. The tarasque kept gazing at his creator from time to time as if to make sure he was fine even after being reassured that he was. Within a few minutes the tower hit solid ground, a small shockwave ravished the land upon impact clearing the way of any less than desirable obstacles.

The entrance to the Landing Castle opened revealing the player mounted atop the tarasque adorned in clothing that was as black as midnight with golden trim and lining. The duo moved north towards the city Grigori had spotted.

"Father, are you certain you don't want to bring the Gauntlet?" Klaus had questioned.

"That won't be necessary." He said his voice sounding more uncertain to the Tarasque.

"At the very least you should wear something that offers more protection than your current outfit." Klaus urged on.

"I don't wish to give the local inhabitants the idea that we mean them harm. Arriving unannounced as it is will draw us attention as is." The player exposited.

"My apologies for questioning you. I meant no disrespect." Klaus bowed his head.

"Don't worry about it." The player said in an attempt to calm down the tarasque.

"Still I should've worded my sentences differently." Klaus still kept his head down low.

"Nonsense. You did nothing wrong." The player reassured.

Before long they had arrived at the entrance to a large city. The two looked at the gate in awe at the craftsmanship, while it paled in comparison to the Scourge Foundry of Ragnarok, it was without a doubt a work of art that neither had expected to come across.

"What the hell!" A guard shouted upon seeing the tarasque and fearfully raised his sword at the creature.

"I suggest you put down your weapon. It won't do anything against Klaus' shell." The player suggested dismounting the NPC.

"Who are you?" Cried the guard as he turned his blade against the player only to earn the ire of Klaus.

"Point your blade elsewhere human. You stand before the great king Noir. If you must attack anyone it should be me." Klaus warned causing the guard to shake profusely.

"It can talk?" The guard said unsure of where to point his blade.

"Enough of this!" Noir exclaimed causing the guard to shriek ever so slightly.

"Look we mean you no harm. We simply wish to speak to whoever is in charge of this Land." Noir explained.

The guards eyes sharpened at that.

"So you can assassinate emperor Jercniv? I think not I'd rather die than betray my country!" This seemed to give the guard the extra bit of courage he needed to point his blade directly at Noir.

"Oh I've had enough of this, **Dominate Mind**." Noir cast a spell that made the guard little more than putty in his hands.

"What is your bidding my master?" The guard droned out a vacant look in his eyes.

"Take me to this Jercniv. Klaus, you wait here for my return." Noir ordered causing both the guard and the tarasque to nod their heads.

The guard opened the gate and escorted Noir to the palace. Along the way Noir made sure to take in the sights of the city and the people living inside of it. From what he could figure out most if not all the inhabitants were low leveled. Barely any of them managed to break into the double digits from what he was seeing.

"_How have any of them managed to make it this far being this underleveled?"_ He thought to himself as he watched a group of soldiers walk along, they were the highest he'd seen so far all being at around level 15 give or take, but mostly take.

Upon entering the palace Noir was greeted by four knights, an old man, and who he assumed was the emperor given his attire. He looked around the room to get a grasp of everyone's expression, the knights all stared at him analyzing his every move. Meanwhile the old man looked impassively at Noir as if he was looking at a child. Lastly Jircniv looked perplexed by his sudden arrival.

"Leave us." Noir ordered his thrall who bowed before exiting the room.

"Who are you?" Jircniv questioned with raised brows.

"Noir. One of the three kings of the Scourge Foundry of Ragnarok and victor of the Twilight of the Gods." Noir addressed himself feeling pride well up inside of him as he spoke.

"Hmmph, I have never heard of your kingdom nor do I have any knowledge of this "Twilght of the Gods" you speak of." Jircniv said dismissively.

"That's to be expected as until recently we were in an entirely different land from this one, called Yggdrasil." Noir lied causing mumblings to spread around the room.

"Allow me to explain. I come from a land far from this one, recently our gods had announced the end of our world as such the various kingdoms of Yggdrasil fought each other to the death. I happened to be the victor of such a conflict and as such I was rewarded with a single wish, I had wished for my kingdom to be spared and in compliance with my desire the gods sent me and my kingdom here." Noir was thankful for his ability to come up with stories on the fly and even more so for the fact that he was able to do so and act in a believable manner.

"How do we know what you say is true. According to my court wizard you lack any sort of magical ability." He said and Noir looked down at his finger to see he was still wearing his Ring of Magic Suppression.

He took it off and immediately the effects showed as Fluder's eyes widen in awe and his legs began to tremble.

"You are a god!" He proclaimed to the black haired man.

"Teach me I beg of you!" Fluder requested.

"What just happened old man?" Jircniv asked confused by the sudden exchange.

"Jircniv, this man possess magical abilities I have only ever dreamed of. Please sir Noir, I beg of you to show me your power." Fluder was groveling at this point, something that neither Jircniv nor the Imperial Knights thought they'd ever see happen.

"I cannot teach you, as I was not taught magic rather it was an innate talent I possess." Noir said looking down at the man.

"You're a talent holder?" Fluder asked but Noir didn't bother denying or confirming it.

"Interesting. And what exactly do you intend to do? Why seek me out?" Jircniv asked.

"Simple, I wish to form an alliance with you. As your empire is the closest neighbor I have I wish to have friendly relations with you and your people." Noir stated and Jircniv looked intrigued by the proposal.

"And what would an alliance with you entail?" He asked causing Noir to smirk.

"How does a defensive pact agreement and open borders for trade routes sound?" Noir asks and Jircniv thinks it over.

"What goods would you be willing to trade?" Jircniv asked.

"What do you need? You'll find that we have an abundance of just about everything." Noir boasted causing Jircniv to frown.

"I fail to see what you gain out of that deal? What is it your not telling me?" Jircniv asked and Noir smirked.

"I see you are not easily fooled. Very good. I wish to have the rights of the surrounding land around the Scourge Foundry of Ragnarok in around a two mile radius." Noir said causing Jircniv to raise his brow once more.

"That's it?" He asked unbelieving of what Noir had said.

"That's it. While we have an abundance of everything we still require farmlands to keep some of our more lively citizens happy." Noir explained causing Jircniv to think over his options.

For whatever reason it seemed that this Noir was giving Jircniv the better end of the deal. To have an ally that was willing to trade an assortment of goods and willing to help defend them was a boon, once more all he'd be giving up was a two mile radius of land. It was too good to be true, which meant that it was. Which meant that Noir was plotting something and Jircniv didn't like that one bit.

"Very well but first I must ask for a sample of what you could trade us." Jircniv asked and Noir nodded his head before pulling out a color metal ore that none of the spectators in the room had seen before.

"This is prismatic ore, it's used to create prismatic tools, armor, and weapons. It's stronger than steel and lighter as well. While on my way here I couldn't help but notice that your men were wearing armor of an inferior calibur. With a steady supply of this you'll be able to increase your army's power ten fold if not more." Noir explained causing Jircniv to shudder at the thought.

The bloody emperor cleared his throat.

"Well, I'd like to give it some thought." He said and received a nod of understanding.

"Very well take your time emperor Jircniv." Noir smiled to show the sincerity behind his words.

"Yes well I'll be sure to have my answer ready soon." Jircniv promised.

"Very well in that case I will take my leave." Noir said before exiting the room leaving the emperor alone with his knights and court wizard.

"Fluder, have one of your students locate this Scourge Foundry with scrying magic. Then send in teams of Workers to investigate it. I want to know the full extent and capabilities of this Noir" Jircniv ordered.

"It shall be done at once your majesty." Fluder said with a bow.

Little did either know that a certain mechanical construct was listening in on this conversation.

"_I should warn father. After all he'll know what to do."_ Girgori thought to himself the information he just gained already being shared with his other bodies through the hive mind they all shared.

* * *

**AN: Well I hope this was an alright chapter. Be sure to let me know what you liked, what you didn't like and what you'd like to see in the future. I'm always open to suggestions.**

**GT Porter: Glad I got your attention and sorry for the wait.**

**Mista G: You make a good point it would probably be uncomfortable, but I'm sure he has special equipment for it. As for the second bit, it is. I agree Arche needs some love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wolves Den**

Arche didn't know what to expect when she and the rest of team Foresight decided to accept the job. She just knew that it paid enough to free up her parents debts. Although this brought up the concern of just what exactly they were getting themselves into. After all the job description simply said that they were to investigate a large tower found in the forest on the outskirts of the empire's borders.

When they did come across the "tower" everyone froze due to the sheer size of it. It reached far into the sky past the clouds. The image of it was an intimidating one as all four of the worker teams shuddered at the sight.

"So this must be it." Hekkeran said ending the silence that permitted his team.

"Thanks captain obvious." Imina said slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He winced from the assault.

"Oh please I barely even hit you." The half elf said before pulling on the man's ear.

This earned a laugh from the other two members of team Foresight and snickers from the other teams which only served to embarrass Hekkeran.

"Alright enough of that you two." Roberdyck said pulling the two apart.

"So what should we do?" Gringham asked the question plaguing everyone's mind.

"Well that's simple. You all are coming with me." The one to speak was Grigori who appeared walking out of the tower.

Immediately a member of Heavy Masher tried to attack the construct only to be stopped when Grigori sliced the man's arm off instead.

"Oh. Now look at what you made me do." Grigori said before shushing the man.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Father can heal you right up." He said before gesturing to the tower.

"Now without further distractions shall we be on our way?" As the construct spoke more copies of him appeared all around the workers surrounding them.

Erya, took the opportunity to draw his blade and ready himself for combat. However Parpatra stroked his beard before looking at Grigori.

"Alright we'll go peacefully but I would like to know who you are and who sent you. It is only polite to introduce yourself." The old man pointed out.

"My designation is Grigori. As to who sent me that would be my father, King Noir the Wise. Now enter the Landing Castle." One of the sentries shoved Parpatra towards the tower.

"_Noir? What a strange name."_ Arche thought as she too was hoarded into the tower.

"What exactly is a Landing Castle anyway." Roberdyck asked gaining the attention of the metalman.

"You'll find out, just wait and see." Grigori answered.

Just then the ground beneath their feet began to rumble. Arche felt a familiar sensation of ascending into the air, it was like the times were she had used the 3rd tier spell **Fly** only it seemed to be affecting the whole tower which was something she thought would've been impossible. Just what was this place?

"This is one of nine Landing Castles that are housed in the Scourge Foundry of Ragnarok. My father asked that I give a brief tour of the place." Grigori said before leading them out of the Landing Castle and into the Foundry.

Arche was taken away when her eyes landed on the inside of the Foundry. Its was like something out of the fairy tales she read when she was younger. The place was massive and covered in floors of marble, stone balconies, many pillars, and every kind of plant life entangled and intertwined over the place. It was a combination of beauty and luxury that she had never once seen before. Immediately her feelings of awe turned to one of distaste. It was the same type of luxury that her parents couldn't seem to get enough off despite not having the funds needed to procure such extravagants. She was certain that if her parents where they'd feel right at home.

As the workers wandered the halls of the Foundry led by Grigori they all had to wonder just who was in charge of such a place? There were a multitude of people that lived within these walls, from more constructs to humans and elves. Hell there were even beastmen and monsters living inside the Foundry. It made them wonder who could possibly manage to get so many different races to agree to work together, let alone be ruled over by the same individual.

"_Noir."_ She thought to herself.

"_That was the name of the king."_ Arche was interested in learning more about this Noir but at the same time felt apprehension regarding the meeting, however she would not be given more time to ponder such things as they approached two massive doors.

They opened to reveal a throne room and iside sat a man adorned in black armor that looked to be crafted by natures finest artisans. A face mask kept anyone from seeing his features however staring from the eye holes were two golden orbs that looked almost beastial in nature. The man possessed black hair that fell just below his shoulders and was tied in a ponytail. Upon his fingers were ten rings of varying designs.

"Father, I have brought the workers just as you requested." Grigori said taking a small bow in front of his king.

Noir looked at the workers that had been sent to investigate him. He had long since deactivated **[Wolf Among Us]** in favor of being able to look at the situation without his humanity hindering him.

He used a silent cast feature to cast **Detect Intentions** on the group of workers and most made him want to wrench at the sheer amount of greed they held in their hearts. Erya wanted to kill him and take his place as king, both Parpatra, Gringham and their crew saw this as an opportunity to try and get as much treasure as they could carry.

But Noir was taken by surprise when it came to the members of Foresight, Hekkeran, Imina, and Roberdyck were only concerned with ensuring that Arche made it out alive and returned to her sisters. Meanwhile Arche was only thinking about the safety of her sisters. Not the wealth she could steal or even the power Noir could provide but rather the safety of two little girls.

Even in his state of lack of true emotions he found these four to be acceptable. The others on the other hand would be dealt with accordingly.

"Very good Grigori." He said raising a hand to allow the automaton to rise from his position before turning to Erya.

"You there, I can see it in your eyes. You wish to challenge me to the death. I accept." Noir says and Erya smirks before drawing his blade but before he could do anything else Noir held out a hand towards him.

"**Chain lightning**." Noir cast the spell hitting him dead on killing him almost instantly.

"Grigori, Klaus, Toddy. Kill them all except for those four and the elves." He order and the NPCs did as commanded ending the lives of the greedy that sought only riches for their own gain.

Upon doing so Foresight got into a formation ready to defend should Noir or his NPCs decide to attack.

"Good, good. I find your team most commendable. Yes, I even dare say that I rather like you four already." He said clapping his hands together.

"Leave us and take the elves with you they seem to be in need of treatment." Noir order and the NPCs obeyed.

"Why did you order the others dead?" Roberdyck questioned.

"Because I took a look into their souls and what I found disgusted me. A man so obsessed with his own superiority he would subject others to a torturous hell of living." Noir says pointing to Erya.

"Or men so consumed with greed that they feel little concern for those they call comrades." He gestured to the other workers.

"Either way, Jircniv wanted to see what my capabilities were now he has a rough idea." He stands up and walks towards the four remaining workers.

"Tell me what do you call yourselves?" Noir asked and Hekkeran was the one to answer.

"Foresight. We're team Foresight." He answered earning a nod of approval.

"A fine name. Now I bet you're all wanting to go." Noir said feeling their fear as he walked closer to them, their hands tightening around their weapons he did so.

"And I shall allow you to return to your homes. However I require that one stays behind while the other three leaves." He reveals causing all four to widen their eyes.

"I'll stay!" Hekkeran volunteers making Noir smirk.

"I commend you. But I have already chosen which one will stay behind. Yes, after all I'm in need of information as well regarding your empire, its politics and the surrounding lands." Noir say before eyeing the one he intended to keep.

"I assure you no harm shall come to you so long as you obey." He says before opening a **Gate** underneath the feet of the rest of Foresight.

"Now then tell me, what is your name?"

* * *

**AN: Well I hope this chapter is good enough for everyone.**

**No reviews this time around so until next time ciao.**


End file.
